


A Friend In Need

by BearlyWriting



Series: DC Kinkmeme [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Brief mention of somnophilia, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, Kryptonian Biology, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, due to Bizarro's mental state, kind of, kind of very vaguely, otherwise this is totally consensual, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyWriting/pseuds/BearlyWriting
Summary: For the DC Kinkmeme prompt:Jason Todd intercrural sex: This man deserves more thigh fucking and so do we! All ships welcome!"Jason has no idea why Bizarro gets like this sometimes. The closest he and Artemis have been able to guess is that it’s some fucked up result of his biology - some sort of weird heat mechanic buried in Bizarro’s faulty genes."Bizarro needs Jason's help, but there's no way he's putting that huge cock inside him.
Relationships: Bizarro (DCU)/Jason Todd
Series: DC Kinkmeme [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742962
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is maybe a bit of a weird one. Technically, this is totally consensual. However, I have tagged this as dubcon due to Bizarro's general mental state and the fact that he's in some sort of heat that might affect his ability to consent. There's also a brief mention of somnophilia (right at the beginning and then again at the end).
> 
> Please be careful if any of that is likely to affect you! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy ;)

Jason wakes to a heavy weight on top of him and something dry and thick pressing at his asshole. He snaps the rest of the way into consciousness with a jolt, struggling to make out what’s happening through the darkness and the last dregs of sleep still fogging his mind. Instinctively, he reaches for the gun he keeps beneath his pillow, ready to blow whatever the fuck is on top of him out of existence.

Then he smells it.

It’s a uniquely distinctive smell and one that Jason recognises. A heavy, musky sort of scent. Something sharp and utterly individual that Jason has never caught a whiff of anywhere else. He lets himself relax a little, even as he redirects his arm to grip at the wrist pressed against his ass instead, stilling those fingers before they can push inside of him.

Jason has no idea why Bizarro gets like this sometimes. The closest he and Artemis have been able to guess is that it’s some fucked up result of his biology - some sort of weird heat mechanic buried in Bizarro’s faulty genes. That’s only a theory though. There doesn’t seem to be any real pattern to the behaviour and Jason’s best guess is that it’s triggered by stress or some other strong emotion, but it could just as easily be something Bizarro just _wants_ to do. Bizarro never offers any of his own insight into it, afterwards. They’ve talked about it, sure - they’ve had to - but he seems just as clueless about it as they are.

Either way, Jason has learnt to recognise the signs. They’ve just come off of a stressful mission (the only reason Bizarro had managed to sneak up on Jason at all, considering his Bat-trained awareness, was because Jason had been so utterly exhausted) and it’s been a while since this last happened. And the smell: it’s the same every time. Ridiculously, Jason can feel himself reacting to it, his cock twitching with interest within the confines of his boxers, like Pavlov's dog to a bell, only with Bizarro’s dick instead.

Great. Of all the things to get conditioned to.

“Biz?” Jason manages. Now that he’s relaxed a little, he can feel the exhaustion creeping back through his muscles, sleep trying to drag him under again. He can’t let that happen now, of course, but he doesn’t mind the sleepy heaviness of his body, so much. 

“Red him,” Bizarro replies, his voice a low growl. 

Jason shivers at the sound of it and Bizarro’s arm flexes beneath Jason’s fingers, as if he wants to grab for him. He doesn’t break free of the grip though. Even with whatever is happening to him, Bizarro has very rarely done anything that Jason hasn’t wanted, and he always stops if Jason asks him to, even if it sometimes seems to pain him to do so.

And Jason doesn’t want to be penetrated. Not by Bizarro, at least. Sure, sometimes he’ll let Bizarro finger him, if the clone seems particularly desperate, but Jason has never even entertained the idea of that thick cock coming anywhere near his delicate insides. The problem is that Bizarro is _huge_ \- bigger than anyone Jason has been with before - and when he’s like this, he’s far too desperate to put in the time needed to properly prepare Jason. Jason wouldn’t trust that cock inside him anyway.

And, more than that, Jason can never quite shake the awful feeling that he’s taking advantage of his friend. The big guy can be so childish sometimes and these strange episodes seem so out of his control. Jason goes along with it because Bizarro seems to _need_ it, and it’s always the clone who initiates the contact, but Jason still can’t shake the queasy worry in his gut. It’s better not to add penetration to that guilt-fest. 

“Red,” Biz says, again, and there’s an edge of desperation to the word now. Jason still doesn’t let go of his wrist though, just uses the leverage to tug Bizarro’s arm out of his boxers and over his waist, until the clone is spooned up behind him. Bizarro goes easily enough, his broad chest pressing up against Jason’s back, nuzzling his face into Jason’s hair.

It’s nice. Bizarro is warm against him, his breaths deep and even, and Jason thinks he might be able to fall asleep like that, if it weren’t for the huge bulge of Bizarro’s erection pressing into the small of his back.

Still, Jason holds him there until he feels Bizarro’s breaths getting heavy, rough and panting against Jason’s ear. Until he can feel the minute twitches of Biz’s hips that mean he wants to thrust against Jason but is holding himself back. Jason sighs, even as he feels his own cock respond in kind to the feel of hard muscles and that tightly leashed desperation against him.

“You’re OK, big guy,” he murmurs, rolling out from under Bizarro to grab the lube he keeps around, just in case, before slipping right back into the clone’s arms. “I’ve got you.”

Bizarro moans against Jason’s ear and another shiver racks through Jason’s body. He fumbles with his boxers until he’s got them over his knees, then reaches back to free Bizarro’s cock from his sleep pants. It’s as huge as he remembers, thick and hot in Jason’s grip, and Jason’s mouth waters a little when it twitches against his palm.

“Feel good,” Bizarro moans before pressing a wet kiss to the back of Jason’s neck and heat lances straight through Jason at the words. Already, he can feel his own dick fattening, starting to take interest in the proceedings.

He shuffles around a little, Bizarro’s arm still lying heavily over his waist, pressing himself back into that broad chest to get himself situated. Then he pops open the cap of the lube and reaches down between his legs to squirt cool liquid over his own thighs and as much of Bizarro’s cock as he can reach. Bizarro jerks at the sensation, making a surprised, aroused sound that has Jason’s prick perking up even more, and Jason drops the tube back onto the bed to reach back and grip Biz’s hip instead.

“That’s right,” Jason says, a little breathlessly, as he jacks his hand up and down Biz’s length in smooth, quick strokes, to spread the lube around. “I’m going to make you feel good.”

Clearly that’s as much as Biz can take, because he lets out a deep moan and his hands fly to Jason’s thighs, gripping the muscle there hard enough to bruise. Jason lets Bizarro jerk him back against him, dropping his hand to fist in the bedsheets instead, squeezing his thighs together to create a tight, slick spot for Biz to fuck.

The hot tip of Bizarro’s dick slides across Jason’s skin. The fingers on his thighs press hard enough to hurt and Jason groans at the pressure, pleasure-pain lighting a fire under his skin. There’ll be bruises there in the morning - there always are - but Jason can’t find it in himself to care. Not when Bizarro is using his grip to pull Jason back flush against him, his dick pressing at the crease between Jason’s thighs, then pushing _in_. The feel of hot, smooth skin against him has Jason shivering. The hot throb of Bizarro’s cock, impossibly huge and hard, carving a space for itself between the meat of his thighs, has Jason panting, open-mouthed into his pillow.

The cock between his legs is big enough to press against what feels like all of Jason at once. It brushes over his balls, presses up against the underside of Jason’s now hard prick, hot skin against skin, pouring molten pleasure down Jason’s spine. Jason shivers, letting himself go mostly lax under Bizarro’s hands. Biz rarely needs his participation and Jason finds that he enjoys letting go. The clone is so strong, holding Jason’s muscular thighs together with ease, thrusting strong and slow between them. Jason feels pleasantly small in his grip. Having Bizarro curled around his back always _does_ something to him and Jason lets himself indulge in that.

They rock together unhurriedly for a short time. Each thrust sends sparks of pleasure racing over Jason’s skin, the slick slide of lubricant allowing just the right amount of friction to have Jason shivering. Bizarro breathes heavily in his ear, occasionally making low, aroused sounds in the back of his throat. Sometimes pressing damp kisses over Jason’s neck, his shoulders, the corner of his jaw. Jason tilts his head back against the clone’s shoulder to give him better access, his own low moan sliding out of his throat at a particularly hard thrust.

Eventually Bizarro’s hips speed up, until he’s humping against Jason with purpose. Jason struggles to keep his thighs tense, even though Biz is holding them shut in a firm grip. His own cock is wet and throbbing, precum beading at the tip and trickling down the shaft as Biz’s prick rubs relentlessly against it.

“Uhn,” Biz groans, “ _ah-ah-hnn_.” 

Then his hands are sliding up to Jason’s hips, gripping hard as Biz shifts up, pulling Jason with him until they’re both on their knees, Jason’s face jammed into the pillow under him, his ass perked up to meet Bizarro’s hips. Like this, Bizarro can put a little more strength into his thrusts - not as much as he could, Jason knows, but enough that each jarring thrust shunts Jason across the bed, rubbing his cheek raw against the cotton of his pillow.

Jason tries to tense his thighs again, squeezing them around the thick shaft pressed up against his balls and Bizarro groans at the sensation, hips jerking. Jason feels his prick flex, Biz’s own little trickle of precum sliding out against Jason’s shaft. It makes him moan. Sends goosebumps of pleasure across his skin.

“Fuck,” Jason manages, eloquently. “ _Fuck_ , Biz, that’s - _hnn_ , don’t stop.”

Then he reaches between his legs to fist his own cock, jacking quickly to match the harsh rhythm Biz has set. Bizarro almost never helps him get off, only concerned with his own pleasure unless he has his fingers buried in Jason’s ass. Sometimes Jason doesn’t even bother - just lets Bizarro have his fun until he’s sated. Sometimes, Jason doesn’t actually need to touch himself to come.

The slick slide of his own palm against him has Jason panting. Each time Biz jerks forward, his cock slides through the circle of Jason’s fist and Jason tightens his fingers to press their pricks hard together. The feeling of Biz’s cock throbbing against him has Jason’s own prick swelling in his grip. Electric tingles of pleasure race up and down Jason’s spine. Behind him Biz is grunting with every thrust, gripping Jason’s thighs hard enough that the flesh beneath his fingers has gone a little numb.

Bizarro’s thrusts are almost frantic now. Each one presses Jason further into the mattress as he humps hard and fast against Jason’s ass. Jason’s hand has stopped moving, but he holds it loosely circled around himself, taking Biz in with every press of his hips. Jason is drooling onto the pillow and his cock is drooling too, leaking thick precum onto the sheets below him.

“Red him,” Bizarro growls and Jason feels every muscle in his body draw tense as a bowstring at the sound. He gives a few more weak tugs at his own cock before pleasure explodes under his skin, his balls drawing tight beneath him as he comes with a hoarse shout. His hips jerk frantically in Bizarro’s grip but there’s absolutely no give and that only makes Jason come harder. It seems to last forever, waves of pleasure crashing over him, Bizarro’s heat against his back, his thick cock between his thighs. 

Then, finally, Jason goes limp. Bizarro is still thrusting against him, holding him up, but it isn’t long before Biz is coming, too, with a roar that shakes Jason to his bones. The slap of Bizarro’s hips against him is almost painful, hard enough to bruise. He feels the length of Biz’s cock thicken, just a little, against Jason’s oversensitive, half-hard prick. Then Biz jerks forward one final time, straining hard against Jason as thick spurts of come shoot across Jason’s thighs and the sheets below him. The low, guttural bellow Bizarro looses as he comes has Jason’s skin tightening, fear and arousal shooting through him in equal measure. He stays limp and silent below Bizarro as he curls over Jason’s back, panting hard against his shoulder blades. A seemingly endless stream of come shoots between his thighs. Jason’s bedsheets are always ruined after a session like this. Jason can’t bring himself to care.

Bizarro comes down slowly from his high. The grip on Jason’s thighs loosen, his skin tingling as blood rushes back beneath the surface. Bizarro pets up Jason’s sides like he’s soothing a spooked animal and Jason relaxes into the soft affection. When Biz rolls them back onto their sides, Jason lets him, even though the sheets are wet with their combined release. A thick hand strokes through Jason’s curls. Jason turns his head into Bizarro’s palm, humming contentedly low in his throat.

“Red him...good,” Bizarro growls, before pressing a kiss onto Jason’s throat. “Red him...beautiful.”

Jason flushes at the compliment. He feels warm and hazy with his release, the exhaustion he’d felt earlier building behind his eyes and making his head feel heavy. Bizarro’s cock is still hard between his thighs, and Jason knows from experience that it will take another few orgasms for the clone to be properly sated. But he’s clearly content to lie behind Jason for now, petting him softly. Jason can sleep, with his friend at his back, his thick arms wrapped around him. And if Bizarro needs to go another round whilst Jason is dead to the world, well, it’s not like he’s ever needed Jason to participate before.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at [bearly-writing](https://bearly-writing.tumblr.com/) if you fancy dropping by for a chat!


End file.
